Super Smash Bros: Division
by ciciGirl17
Summary: When The Subspace Army returns, they divide our heroes into different parts of the World of Smash, now they must find a way to get back to Subspace whilst facing new threats along with the help of new allies


Super Smash Bros: Division!

 **Chapter 1:**

The Midair Arena was full of people, cheering one of the four fighters who is indeed their own favourite. They would either cheer: "MARIO! MARIO!", "LINK! LINK!", "KIRBY! KIRBY!" or "PIT!PIT!"

The jumping plumber, the Hylian warrior, the star warrior and captain of the Skyworld army waves to cheer their fans as they are about to fight to the death!... Sorry, was that too much? Okay, ...As they fight to become victorious!...

Is that better? Okay, good, back to the story!

Not only that, Princess Peach of The Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Lady Palutena, Goddess of Light have came to watch the Smash Bros fight it out!

"Good luck, Mario!" "Don't be so sure, Peach," Palutena said, "I am always here to give Pit the power of flight," "Would that be cheating?" "Not actually, unless it involves murder..."

"EEP!" Peach spook in shock!

"...Or If Pit tries to convince me to use the power of flight for dark reason, he'll be sent flying!"

"Pesky! That sounds too funny for words in my opinion!" Zelda giggled.

"And it's Mario and Pit vs Kirby and Link... Go, Link! GO!"

"I wonder what type of stage we're fighting on?" Pit asked to his teammate, Mario, the four fighters will be fighting in pairs, Mario and Pit VERSES Link and Kirby.

Mario shrugged his shoulders

"A Final Destination Stage?" he said guessed with his iconic Italian accent.

There is also a massive jumbo screen to show how the fighters are doing during Smash, and before starting, the arena will be chosen at random, but while the arena was being sorted, the fighters who are competing are on Recovery Boards, one for each fighter, and no matter how big or small you are, the boards can expand and shrink into the right size, Fancy!

As the screen finally decided, the entire arena underneath the fighters began to build up from a holographic lines, to reality!

"Is that...?" Kirby asked.

"The Smash Battle Field!" cried Link as he saw ancient buildings being crumbled and over to the distance in the sky, there were screens of Mario, Pit, Link and Kirby each.

They felt a drop from below, did I mention that the Recovery Boards also have a automatic trap door that opens and drops the fighters when the entire arena was made? Story Continues!

The fighters landed on a stone ground, it still had nature, but it also has a spot of technology, proof? Some orange and cyan lighting moved on the floor where it needs to be.

"The fight can begin in 3..."

"Pit, Let'sa Go!" Mario encourage his teammate.

"2..."

"We can win this, Link!" Kirby cheered as he clapped his round hands above his head, or entire round, pink body!

"1... FIGHT!" Cheered the Announcer as he narrates the match.

The two teams charged to one another and fought one-on-one with Mario VERSES Link and Pit VERSES Kirby.

OOOOOO! This is exciting! I wonder which duo is going to win?! Alright! I'm focused!

Mario tried to punch Link, but he just punched the ground as Link dodged and Mario eventually cracked the ground, and probably his knuckles, OUCH!

Meanwhile, Pit was in the air as his wings glow bright blue, since Lady Palutena always controls his wings while Pit aims at Kirby, Kirby jumped towards Pit and shoved him in his expandable mouth, Kirby has managed to copied Pit's incredible aim!

Now how have Kirby managed to do THAT?! "Beats me, Narrator," Cried Pit as he Kirby spat him out, looking at himself in disgust.

"And I don't think I can cope with all this 'Star Slobber' or anything like that, don't you think?" "Who are you talking to?" called out Mario, looking puzzled but also trying to defend himself from Link who swung his sword, trying to slice him.

"The Narrator, oh you can't hear them, only I can."

"So can outsiders, I actually talked to them like Sonic, Snake, Bayonetta, Ryu, Cloud, Pac-Man, Mega-Man, The whole gang!"

"Cool! Wait, did two of them tell Link that they can do that?"

"Pit! Focus!" It was Lady Palutena, as a goddess, and ruler of Skyworld, she can co-operate with anyone from a far distance, and always gives Pit information about each enemy and fighter.

"Oh, Right!" Kirby took his aim (or Pit's if you know what I mean) he shoots, but thanks to Palutena's fast reactions, she was able to fly Pit out of there! Man, that was close!

"Lady Palutena, fly me towards Link, that man in green is going DOWN!"

"If you insists," Palutena guided Pit towards the fight between Mario and Link.

"Hold on, Mario!" cried Pit as he flew towards the fight. "Hey! Get back here!" Kirby cried, then he noticed a Pokéball, it wasn't just any Pokéball, it was a the ultimate Masterball!

Only the most RARE and HARD-TO-FIND Pokémon can get in the tiny thing Kirby opened it up.

From the air, Pit took his aim, and fired his bow straight towards Link's ankle! That had to be the second time I've seen a minor injury in this match!

"Ow! At least I didn't die like that Greek-ish warrior called Archilles or whoever!" Link cried as he lost focus with Mario, who had just enough time to escape the fight.

"Thank you so much, teammate!" He cried giving Pit a thumbs up and a wink.

"No problem, Link was taking over me anyways at everything, like looks, bows and arrows, weapons..."

Too bad for Pit that while he was chatting away, Palkia suddenly made Mario and Pit's vision... Really weird.

"Good thinking, Kirby!" cried Link as he finally recovered from his ankle injury, try reaping those last two words five times fast!

"Ankle injury, ankle igculy... An Na Na... Nope, can't do it!" Said Pit as he tried to find Kirby, but having an awkward vision.

Pit eventually jumped in the air, losing control of his flight and eventually, banging his head towards a tree, really hard! "

Oh! And Pit managed to crash into a tree, giving him 30% of damage!" cried the Announcer.

"That's it! The star and the three triangles are going DOWN!" Pit cried as he charges straight at Link, if you ask me, their powers are perfectly matched here, don't you think Palutana?

"I couldn't agree more, Narrator, now if you don't mind..."

Oh the fight! Right! Carry on helping your most loyal angel!

While I shall keep on narrating on the story! Mario was now up against Kirby, why on Earth would a plumber hurt such a little squishy pink guy like him!

Oh wait, never mind! He gobbles up his opponents! Kirby managed to dodge every punch from Mario and eventually puts the plumber in his mouth in one go!

And I know what that means! Kirby's got Mario's moves! Yikes!

The Star warrior spat him out, only less disgusting than Palutana's chilli!

"I heard that! And while you unimproved with my cooking, Pit certainly enjoys them, right Pit?"

"Um... Ya... But seriously, I am trying to take Link down, here!" Pit cried as he multitask, Link was very puzzled at Pit.

"Why do you always talk to yourself?" He asked to his opponent as they did sword to sword combat, "I do not! I talk to Lady Palutana and during stories like this, there's always the Narrator!"

Do you all hear that? Pit mentioned me! "Huh, and I thought people like Sonic and Pac-Man could talk to him, or her!"

"Who told you that? Oh wait... They did, didn't they?" Link nodded, then he charges at Pit, ready to attack.

"What do you mean, Narra...?"

But before Pit could finish his question, Link elbowed him, really hard!

"I GET WHAT YOU MEAN!"

You see, Pit is quite a light weighted so he is easy to send flying.

"Should've been looking what you're doing, Pit!" Link called.

Meanwhile, Mario spotted a Orc Club, from Kid Icarus: Uprising! A long, big stone club with a green eye on it!

Might be powerful on knock back, but what makes this item special that if you swing it from a far distance from your opponents, a storm is coming!

No SERIOUSLY, it creates a tornado SO strong, that nothing can get out of it! Let's watch.

"You can get wind if you eat too much, Kirby!" Mario taunted, as he took a swing of the club and created a tornado SO powerful!

Kirby tried to run, but the tornado got the best out of him!

"Ahh! Stop it!" after that little spin, Kirby felt dizzy, and then he burped! Manners!

Then, a certain colourful ball with the symbol of Smash just floated by all around the stage, oo! You all know what time it is...

"Look, folks!" cried the Announcer.

"A Smash Ball has appeared, and you know what that means..."

"FINAL SMASH! FINAL SMASH!" the audience cheered.

"Ya! That's what I'm talking about, the all so powerful, almighty, Smash Ball! The only way you can active a Final Smash!"

"SMASH TIME!" cried the fighters, then, they stared at their opponents, wanting to get the Smash Ball, or was it Smash BALLS? Because, there is two of them.

"TWO-SMASH-BALLS?!" Cried Pit and Link at the same time.

"Well folks, it appears that we have TWO Smash Balls floating around the Arena, this fight is about to get serious! No really, WHO PUT A EXTRA SMASH BALL THERE?!"

Everyone laughed because they thought it was a joke, all but the next set of fighters, their faces looked curious, but I aren't going to tell you who they are!

"Um... Narrator, that would be us!" cried Sonic as he is with one of his friends, Mega Man.

"Sorry, I forgot that you can hear me, Sonic."

"Shh... break it up with the Narrator, Sonic, we have a match to watch!" whispered Mega Man as he nudged Sonic, the Blue blur who is the fastest thing alive.

"If you say so! Shesh..." Then, pushing their rivals out of the way, Link and Mario managed to get the Smash Balls, Link by his clawshot, grabbing the ball so tightly that it shattered and Mario, by being his old ego, Jump Man as he grabbed and crumbled the Smash Ball.

"You got it!" cried Pit as he tried to get up, then he looked at Kirby who cheered at Link, looking positive, Kirby knew that Link is going to take Mario and Pit down! Without a notice, Kirby was struck down by Pit! OW! Kirby was on the edge, trying to keep his balance. Without mercy, Pit took his aim, and shot Kirby off the battlefield.

"Straight off the field! With Kirby's lack of weight, he was easy to send flying! Too bad for the Star Warrior, he is out of the tournament!" He made it 2nd in the first Super Smash Bros tier list.

"Am I on the list?" Pit asked.

No Pit, you didn't appear as a playable character until Brawl, that's when you became more experience.

"Oh I see how it is... LINK! You ALWAYS take over! Ever since we were both born! YOU'RE BEING PICKED TO BEST CROSSOVERS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"

"Oh, I actually feel bad for you... Almost... BYE!" Link cried out as he threw an X-Bomb at the Kid Icarus, even though the actual bomb didn't hit him, the powerful energy that came out of it after he threw it most certainly did, KO!

"Oh! Link threw a weapon from the Kid Icarus world and used it on the Kid Icarus, OUCH! Too bad for Pit!"

But that STILL doesn't explain the extra Smash Ball, Mega Man thought, Normally there's one Smash Ball in Smash...

"WHEN ARE YOU TWO GOING TO USE YOUR FINAL SMASHES?!" Cried Sonic as the Blue Blur woke Mega Man up from his thought... Robots have minds you know!

"Sonic!"

"Oh, sorry Rock, didn't see you thinking to yourself, come to think of it..."

But before Sonic could finish off his sentence, he could hear screaming, and it's not the sweet cheers, the Arena was shaking, Mario and Link didn't activated their final smashes, because even though the entire arena was falling apart, it's an invasion!

How did I know this was coming, Magic!

Wait... Is the Smash Crystal still there?

Oh, in case you guys are wondering, what's a Smash Crystal?

A Smash Crystal is what protects an area from the Subspace Army, every since they first invaded the Smash Universe last year, the Smash Brothers have been working together to create new ways to protect each area from harm, combining both magic and technology together, they were able to create Smash Crystals, a powerful relic to protect not only a large area, but the smaller crystals on each of the Smash Brothers' belt, bracelet, ring, necklace, anything above all those items are also here to protect a Smash Brother! How many Capital S's have I used?! See?! I've done it again! And AGAIN!

"Hello?! Sonic to Narrator! I know you're doing your job by explaining what's happening and what each object do... But there's an invasion going on and we gotta get OUTTA HERE!!!!"

Sonic complained as he and Mega Man ran from their seats and jump as high as they can go, on to the collapsing Arena.

"What's happening? Is it an Earthquake?!" Peach cried, and WHAT?! We're in Midair, and...

"Peach, Earthquakes only happen two plates move at the same time on the GROUND, We are in the Midair Arena which is... Well... In the air!"

Zelda explained in a panic, then she and Peach ran to the area, Zelda teleported.

(Lazy, lucky thing that she's can't hear me!) Peach jumped and then glided with her umbrella until she landed.

"Then why are THEY here?!"

Peach cried as she pointed at a swarm of pirate ships! I knew this would happen, I just didn't know when...

"What?! You said Link was going to elbow Pit just at the last second before that!"

Palutena explained to me... Then I said this;

"I am a young narrator and I can't foresee MAJOR future events until I am 18!"

"Oh, never mind then..."

 **Back to story mode! And Start off Chapter 2!**


End file.
